battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide
Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide is an American children's book published by Scholastic in 2019 and is BFDI's first published book. It was first discovered in Scholastic's book flyers on August 29, 2019 and was officially confirmed by Michael Huanghttps://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/1167268256845127680 and Satomi Hinatsuhttps://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/1167301991657177093 on the same day. The book was written by Satomi, Cary Huang, and a Scholastic employee. The front cover has Leafy, Firey, Pencil, Pin, and Bubble on the series' iconic grass. (Additionally, Taco is featured in a promotional image.) The book includes descriptions of all 64 initial Battle for BFDI contestantshttps://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/1167280668553949184 and includes tips on how the reader can make their own object show. Each character description has an illustration of the character in BFB's style, along with a piece of trivia. The book is 48 pages long and is 5¼ inches wide by 7⅝ inches tall (133 mm by 194 mm). The full-color paperback book is $5 from Scholastic (or $4.50 on their website), with the flyers and website crossing out a $6.99 retail price underneath. The book is listed for grades 3-7 and ages 8-12, and is only available in English. The "subjects & themes" for the book is "Reluctant Reader Appeal" and its ISBN is 978-1-338-35839-1. The book is in two Scholastic flyers, Item #8V1 in and Item #3X1 in Lucky September. The Lucky September flyer says the book is a Scholastic exclusive, so it is currently unknown if the book will get a retail release. Scholastic Book Clubs, where the book can be bought from, is only available to schoolchildren and their parents and teachers. A participating teacher is needed to log into the website where the book is listed (clubs.scholastic.com), and can only be delivered when the teacher has finished the book orders. The two flyers that are given to children list the book as $5, and on Scholastic Book Clubs' website it is $4.50. Blurbs These descriptions are on Scholastic's book flyers. The Kids Picks September flyer uses an exclamation point after "characters" instead of a period. "THE OBJECT SHOW THAT STARTED IT ALL!" "The creators of the YouTube series tell all about your favorite characters. With tips on how to create your own object show!" These are from the book's Scholastic listing. "Short Summary From Eraser to Tennis Ball—meet the quirky contestants of the hit animated series and predict who will win. "Good For: Fans of the Hit Series, Funny Character Profiles, Whimsical Full-Color Art, Discussing Teamwork and Fair Play "Topics and Themes: Blocks, Bubbles, Coins, Erasers, Flowers, Golf Balls, Ice Cubes, Leaves, Matches, Needles, Rocks, Snowballs, Pencils, Other Object-Based Characters, Friendship, Competition" Gallery Book and promotional material 5ebab2cfb7e97f45c370fddea9468b4d.png|Promotional image from the Lucky September flyer BFDI Official Character Guide promotional image 2.PNG|A second promotional image from the Kids Picks September flyer BFDI Official Character Guide cover.png|Front cover of the book seen here BFDI Official Character Guide cover 2.jpg|A second photo of the front cover seen here BFDI Official Character Guide Scholastic listing.PNG|Scholastic listing Goofs *The book states that Pen is a ballpoint pen with blue ink, even though in "Today's Very Special Episode", his ink is more of grey color. Trivia * The book was previously known as a "secret project"https://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/1167270161910566912 that delayed "Return of the Rocket Ship" (BFB 13) and was mentioned as early as November 2018.https://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/1068007040000262145 *Pillow's pose is recycled from "Four Goes Too Far". *The book, at times, explicitly references specific moments in past episodes. **Yellow Face's "Did You Know" segment references "Puzzling Mysteries", "Crybaby!" and "Bowling, Now with Explosions!". **Rocky's "Did You Know" segment references "Sweet Tooth". **Flower's "Did You Know" segment may be referencing "Hurtful!". **Woody's "Did You Know" segment references "Take the Plunge, Part 1". **Pin's "Did You Know" segment references "Get Digging". **Pie's bio references "Bowling, Now with Explosions!" and "Getting Teardrop to Talk". **Nickel's bio references "Lick Your Way to Freedom" and "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" **David's bio references "Reveal Novum", "Rescission", "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", "Getting Teardrop to Talk" and "The Long-lost Yoyle City". *On the last page of the book, Loser's face is recycled from "Getting Teardrop to Talk" **Also on the last page, Gaty's pose is similar to her IDFB pose. **Tree's pose is also similar to his IDFB pose *The Morse code above Roboty spells "HELPME" when translated. *The body asset for Leafy in the book is not the one used in the actual series. References Category:Merchandise Category:Books